


Forget me not

by Kaczsia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fanart, Hanahaki Disease, Heith - Freeform, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaczsia/pseuds/Kaczsia
Summary: Forget-me-nots,how ironic...As if he could ever forget him...There's no name mentioned so you can interprete it as any ship you want
Relationships: Hunk/Keith (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Forget me not

****

**Forget-me-nots, how ironic... As if he could ever forget him... Years of friendship, years of loving, years of longing.**

**But it doesn't matter now, after the war has ended - his happy. You don't want to interfere, it was his choice after all, not yours. It's his life. You respect that.**

**You talk with him, you see his smile and it hurts deep, deep inside. You start coughing, you play it off as 'just a cold'. He doesn't ask. But you think he knows, you can read it in his eyes.**

**Your mom notices it too and she does ask. You don't answer but she knows, you don't need to tell her. You should be relieved no one else noticed. You are not.**

**Every day more flowers appear, as blue as the sky the day you've met him. You don't have much time left but it's okay. You never expected to live for too long, you're a soldier after all.**

**Soldiers are not needed when the war is over. And your war is over. Years of it have taught you one truth - some things are worth dying for**

**He's happy.**

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time publishing my writing ( I'm equally scared and excited) i'm sorry for all the mistakes (unfortunately english is not my first language)
> 
> I usually just draw or do comics (you can find them here https://www.instagram.com/kaczsia/ ) writing is not really my thing but I'm dying to tell my stories and making comics takes SO SO long...
> 
> Constructive criticism is very welcome ;P


End file.
